


and on this night, in this light

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Break Up, F/F, F/M, I Love You, Light Angst, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shortly after Riley and Lucas's break-up, Maya disappears,





	and on this night, in this light

**Author's Note:**

> What time you coming out?  
> We started losing light  
> I'll never make it right  
> If you don't want me 'round  
> I'm so excited for the night  
> All we need's my bike and your enormous house  
> You said some day we might  
> When I'm closer to your height,   
> Till then we'll knock around and see  
> If you're all I need
> 
> -Fallingforyou, The 1975

_Ranger Rick,_

 

_I don't know why I'm telling you this. Probably because I know you'll ... handle it right, I guess? I think it'll be better if Riley hears it from you._

_I know that you broke up (or did you? you'll get back together soon, either way) but either way, she'll listen if it's you._   
  



End file.
